Running Away But Always To You
by Mistress Titania
Summary: AU World Nathan is president with the assistance of Sylar. They rule with an iron fist over America. Peter has been on the run for the last two years. SLASH and INCEST


Running Away But Always To You

By: Mistress Titania

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes; I make no profit on writing this story and I am strictly doing it for my own pleasure.

Spoilers: Season 1 of Heroes, lots of mention to Five Years Gone

Warnings: OOC behavior; swearing; graphic sex between males; Petrellicest; dominance possible Mpreg

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Nathan/Peter; Sylar/Mohinder;

Summary: AU World; Nathan is president with the assistance of Sylar. They rule with an iron fist over America. Peter has been on the run for the last two years.

* * *

Note 1: This is my first attempt at Petrellicest, please be gentle. But if someone wants to beta for my Petrellicest fics let me know please.

Note 2: Heidi and Nathan got divorced before he became President. He found out she'd been cheating on him and that the boys aren't his.

Note 3: Part of New York was destroyed but not by Peter or Sylar. It was done by Ted, because Mrs.Petrelli taunted him over a cellphone until he lost his temper and exploded. That was her back up plan when it looked like Nathan wouldn't let the plan with Peter go ahead. It worked out better for her anyway because Ted was already listed as a terrorist by the FBI.

* * *

Not Beta'd

Part 1

Running, he had to keep running. Just a little further and he would be past the border into Canada and safe, for a little while at least. Peter barely remembered what feeling safe was like. He'd been running and hiding for over two years now, it had taken him this long to get to the border, but he was almost there. Peter tried not to think about friends he'd lost along the way, the ones who had been captured and the ones who had been killed. All because his brother had made a deal with the devil.

Between Sylar's powers and Nathan's political savvy there wasn't much those two couldn't do. Nathan had already tossed out the Constitution and was now the first ever King of the United States. A few countries thought about helping the resistance until Sylar showed a display of his power on word wide television and Nathan even showed he could fly. That quickly cut off any support for the resistance because no country wanted either men turning towards them next. It also started a small church to Sylar and Nathan. There were a few countries that agreed to take in refugees, one of them being Canada, although that might only be for a little longer as there was pressure to stop taking them in.

But Peter just needed them to keeping taking refugees in for a couple more days. He was just so tired of running, so very tired. He couldn't remember the last time he had a good meal, shower, or slept in a real bed. His body really wanted to just give up but Peter had to force himself to keep going. He had to keep the mantra of only a little longer in his head.

Peter shivered in the cold night air as he slowed from a run to a walk. Peter had lost a lot of weight over the course of these two years, first he'd turned lean and muscular, but now he was just frail and scrawny. He'd tried to grow a beard to help him hide but he couldn't even manage stubble for some reason, no matter what his face stayed soft and smooth. His hair went to middle of his back now and kept out of the way in a simple braid. Though both had helped him once or twice when he dressed as a woman to hide from the men searching for him. He did make a decent woman thanks to the drama class he'd taken in high school. Between the female students and the one transsexual student, Peter learned over the semester how to dress, talk and walk like a woman. Didn't hurt that he was so very skinny now too, he thought bitterly while pulling the thin jacket around him tightly.

Peter was glad that he wouldn't have to try to survive another winter on the run, because winter was almost upon them. Glancing up to the sky Peter could see that there were dark clouds moving above him. Crossing his fingers Peter hoped the rain held off long enough for him to reach safety. Peter hadn't really thought to much about what he was going to do in Canada. Maybe he'll go back to school for some degree, or maybe he'll go to cooking school like he'd always dreamed of then open a restaurant, or get his physical therapy degree and open a special massage parlor for those with sport injuries. Peter couldn't fight the smile that broke out on his face as he thought about all the possibilities. Then Peter heard a twig break and froze. He looked around frantically and strained his hearing. Slowly he relaxed when he didn't hear anything out of place. Turning back around to start walking Peter felt the needle jammed into the side of his neck and let out a curse before he faded into the black.

* * *

Peter could feel himself slowly waking up. He sighed happily enjoying that comfy feeling of being half awake and half asleep. Snuggling into the soft bed and nuzzling his pillow, Peter smiled but that smile quickly fell away. It was then Peter remembered that he'd last been in the woods making his way to Canada and that he hadn't slept in a bed like this for almost two years now. Peter opened his eyes and sat up quickly looking around the room he was in.

It was an elegant and sophisticated master bedroom, done with masculine tastes in mind. In fact Peter doubted a female stayed in the room ever with the design, it just screamed male in every inch of the room. But a male that seemed to be embracing their hedonistic side because everything was the best and finest qualities. The sheets were the highest thread count and were extremely soft against his skin. The same as the mattress was top of the line. There was velvet and silk everywhere. The carpet was super dense and plush. Lots of throw pillows and a couple of couches spread through out the large room. The bed was old fashioned four post bed with a few modern things added, things that Peter uncomfortable because someone had added rings to the bed to chain someones arms and legs down.

Frowning Peter lifted up the sheet and he was only wearing a pair of black silk boxers. He also noticed that while he'd be unconscious someone had bathed him, washed and cut his hair. Peter guessed it was a good thing there was nothing in his stomach because he wanted to throw-up at the thought of a strangers hands all over his body while he was unable to do anything about it. Well enough thinking, time to find a way out. Jumping out of bed, Peter was shocked at his next discovery. Around his right ankle was a leather cuff attached to an 12ft long chain that was drilled into the foot of the bed. The chain appeared long enough to allow him to get to the bathroom but no further. It only took a few moments of examining it for Peter to figure out that there was no way for him unlock it or break the chain.

Peter sat on the side of the bed and put his head in his hands. Damnit, he'd been so close, so very close to freedom. Laying on his side in the fetal position Peter just stared out a window trying hard not cry. He watched it start to rain outside, at least the weather fit his mood. He couldn't even allow himself the comfort of being inside instead of out in the rain. He would much rather be free and soaking wet than captured and dry. Just then he heard the door open and forced his body to stay still and not react.

"Oh Peter, look what you let happen to yourself. Tsk, you've not taken good care of yourself while you were on your own. This just proves you just can't be allowed to be on your own. You need someone to take care of you, Peter. I mean really, you were filthy, your clothes were rags and look how under weight you are! It's a good thing we got you before you crossed the border because who knows what kind of condition you'd be in if you were allowed to still be in charge of your care. But everything will be okay from now on," said the voice from the doorway as it got closer to him. Peter felt a dip in the mattress near his feet as the man sat down on the bed. "Aw, come on don't sulk. Really, this is the start of good things for you, Peter. It was very silly of you to lead us on this two year chase for no reason. But don't worry I forgive you for being scared, change is always scary for a lot of people. Little brother, I'm so glad your home."

Peter closed his eyes and tried to will this all to be a dream. He felt Nathan picking him up and settling him on Nathan's lap with Peter's head on his shoulder.

"Peter, it's okay really, I'm not sure what has you so scared but there really is no reason for it. Your big brother is here to protect you now," said Nathan, gently rubbing his hand down Peter's back in what could have been a soothing manner, if Peter wasn't being held prisoner. Starting to shake in Nathan's arms, Peter couldn't help it as he fought to keep from sobbing. "Hey, hey, Peter, come on, it's really going to be okay. Your safe now, I've got you, I'll protect you, Peter, that's my job as your big brother."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, my meeting. Peter, I'll be back in a little bit and maybe then you'll feel like talking." Laying Peter back on the bed and covering him with the blanket Nathan placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving.

* * *

The second Nathan shut the door Peter gave in and started sobbing. He just rocked back and forth sobbing the past two years of pain out and the fact that it had all been for nothing since he was right where he didn't want to be. Eventually Peter cried himself out and slowly sat up again in the bed.

Just then the door opened and he tensed expecting it to be Nathan but was surprised to see his mother. But what really surprised him was that as soon she shut the door she moved over to him and slapped him hard several times, causing a split lip thanks to one of her rings and another cut by his left eye.

"You are selfish bastard! First you wouldn't go along with my plans for New York, I had to use that Ted fellow instead and kill those nice FBI agents. And then you caused your brother a huge distraction for these past two years with this stupid running away business of yours. It was one thing when you wanted to be a pathetic nurse but really Peter what were you thinking running away from your family?!" asked Angella Petrellia before she slapped Peter again. This time he let out a yelp of pain, he had bright red hand prints on both cheeks. Because his health was so poor there was no extra energy for the healing ability to work so he had been healing at a normal rate for several months now. "And then you cause these deviant thoughts into my Nathan's head! I never should have given birth to you, should have the abortion like I wanted but your father talked me out of it! You little-"

"ENOUGH! That is more than enough, mother!" snapped Nathan storming into the room, having heard most of the conversation through the speaker he'd set up to monitor Peter. "I can't believe you! Get out! Get out and do not come back until I contact you, if ever!"

"But Nathan!"

"OUT!" He yelled as security came and dragged Angella Petrelli out of the room and out of the White House. The door was shut firmly behind them.

"I'm so sorry Peter! I had no idea she was even in the building!" said Nathan gently removing a kleenex to dab the blood from Peter's mouth. "Oh little brother, I'm not getting off to good start in protecting you but then I never thought I would need to protect you from our mother." Kicking off his shoes, removing his jacked and tie, Nathan then climbed on to the bed next to Peter. Kissing the top of his brother's head as he wrapped his larger form around his smaller one. "But now my business is done for the day and I'm all yours. What would you like for dinner?"

"Nothing," answer Peter softly.

"That won't do at all, Peter. You need to eat so that you can heal and put on weight. You are way to skinny little brother," said Nathan as he ran a hand along Peter's side feeling his hip bones sticking out. Nathan nuzzled Peter's neck gently placing a kiss on his bare shoulder. "Now really what would you like to eat?"

Peter bite his lip at feeling his brother's touches and kiss. He couldn't understand why is mother blamed Peter for Nathan's thoughts, it wasn't like Peter ever wanted this. Well, maybe once upon a time he did but that was a very long time ago.

"Please, Nathan, just leave me alone. I'm not hungry. Our mother was right, this is wrong and sick. Please, just let me go, I'll leave the country like I planned and everything can be okay."

"Peter, no, that is not an option at all. I won't let you leave again. It hurt to much when you were gone, I missed you to much. And no our mother wasn't correct, this is love and that is never wrong. I'll just order dinner for myself and feed you from my plate tonight then," answered Nathan as he reached over and sent a message on his cell phone. Nathan then removed his dress shirt and tossed it aside and stood up stripping down to his own silk boxers. Smiling happily he crawled into the bed next to Peter. Sighing at the feel of Peter's bare skin against his own as he wrapped an arm around Peter's waist and pressed Peter's back against Nathan's chest. "I love you, Peter."

Peter didn't say anything he just stared out the window with tears in his eyes. Nathan sat up frowning and flipped Peter around to face him. He frowned further at seeing the tears in his brother's eyes.

"Peter, please don't fight me on this. I love you so much that I would really hate to punish you, but I will if I have too. You don't understand how miserable I've been without you, Peter. I've been missing my heart while you were gone. It killed me inside every time we get word of your location but we'd have just missed you by mere hours sometimes. It hurt too every time we caught someone who had been helping you and then we'd get word on how bad your condition was, how you weren't taking care of yourself and how much weight you'd lost. Oh Peter, there were so many times I wished you were in front of me so I could just hold you. Peter you my one true love in life, the one thing I'm really passionate about. When you were gone it was like I had huge hole in my chest. I may have had everything I wanted politically but I wasn't happy because I didn't have you to share it with."

Peter fought with everything in his body to not give into the sweet words Nathan was saying. To not just melt into his brother's body, to stop fighting, to just relax, to be safe and protected. It was so very, very tempting. Especially since these were the words he had so desperately wanted to hear several years ago before the whole mess started. He couldn't though, he couldn't give in so easy. No, his brother was just playing him and that is probably what hurt the worst.

"No, Nathan, no, I don't believe you. Those are such pretty words but they are only words. We both know you don't have heart, never had one. Your just a cold, callous bastard! You only care about yourself, Nathan," responded Peter in a pained voice.

"Peter, stop, please, think about what your saying and who your saying it too. I really didn't want our first night back together to be started with a punishment but your not leaving me much choice. Peter, think about your behavior. Good behavior will be rewarded with anything and everything under the sun that you could possibly want. Bad behavior will have to be punished."

"Everything but my freedom!" snapped Peter.

"Damint Peter, I warned you twice!" said Nathan as he sat up and yanked Peter up by his arm. He quickly maneuvered Peter face down centering his ass over Nathan's lap and pulling down Peter's boxers. Peter tried to struggle but was no match for Nathan. Within in seconds Nathan had laid five hard swats across Peter's butt.

"NATHAN! NO! STOP! DON'T DO THIS!" sobbed a hysterical Peter.

"Peter, are you going to behave?"

Peter sobbed and shook on Nathan's lap.

"I asked you a question. Peter, are you going to behave now?"

"Y-yes," choked out Peter.

"Alright then," said Nathan as pulled up Peter's boxer and turned his brother over. He then cradled his brother side ways on his lap. Gently wiping away the tears from Peter's face. "Shh, it's okay now. All done with, Peter. But I warned you and I expect you to listen from now on. I don't enjoy causing you pain, little brother."

Peter didn't say anything, he just took lots of slow deep breaths trying to calm himself down again. His ass didn't really hurt it was more the humiliation that his brother had spanked him but he knew that it could hurt very easily with a few more swats. He just couldn't believe Nathan had done that to him and was threatening to do it in the future. He really wished this was a nightmare and he was still in the forest heading to Canada.

There was a knock on the door and Nathan set Peter back on the bed while he went to answer the door. Opening he said something to the person on the other side as Nathan pulled a cart of food into the room and locked the door again. Pushing the cart next to the bed Nathan climbed back on it. He lifted Peter so that he was settled sideways over Nathan's lap before sorta covering them with the blankets.

"Now, I'm starving and I'm sure your hungry even if you don't want to admit it," said Nathan as he removed the cover on the platter. Under it was Peter's favorite meal, spaghetti and meatballs, side salad and garlic bread. Plus cheesecake for desert. "It's even grandma's recipe, Peter. I had them make it specially for you."

"Nathan, please, I can't eat that. And no I'm not trying to make you angry. I can't eat that because it be months says I've had a real meal. If I eat that right now it would come right back up," said Peter softly looking down at his hands.

"Oh Peter, I'm so sorry, I should have thought about that! How about trying just a little of the pasta?" He held a small fork full to Peter's mouth.

Slowly Peter ate the fork full after breaking it into several bites, he then laid his head back against his brother's chest. Nathan smiled and ate the rest of the meal one handed, the other hand playing with the hair at the base of Peter's neck. He did manage to get Peter to eat a couple more forks full of spaghetti and two bites of the cheesecake. Nathan pushed the tray away from the bed before snuggling his brother to him more. Reaching over Nathan pressed a button and a TV dropped down from the ceiling.

"Would you like to watch a movie Peter?"

"Don't really care, Nathan. I don't know how long I can keep my eyes open," he answered, a little worried Nathan would be angry and Peter shook slightly in Nathan's arms.

"Hey, Peter it's okay, I know your probably exhausted after the stress you've been putting your body through. If you fall asleep that's fine. I'll still be here when you wake-up," answer Nathan as leaned back against the pillow and set Peter in the spot next to him, pulling the blankets up around them further to keep Peter warm. Pressing a few buttons Nathan put on The Fifth Element, which at one time had been a movie Peter loved.

"Thanks Nathan," said Peter softly after seeing the choice in movies.

"I love you, Peter. I know you seem to forget that, but I really do. And I do want you happy." said Nathan as he just smiled and kissed Peter's temple.

Peter bite his lower lip and tried to focus on the movie. In reality his thoughts were just racing a mile a minute. He wondered what Nathan planned for him now that he was caught. He wondered what happened to his friends that had already been caught. He was scared about meeting Sylar again. Really, his future was a very scary place. And because of where his thoughts were Peter couldn't help that his body reacted by starting to shake in fear.

Nathan looked down when he felt his brother start to shake and quickly put the movie on pause. Sighing he once again picked Peter back up and placed him on his lap sideways so that Peter's ear was over Nathan's heart. Gently rubbing his hand on Peter's hip, Nathan hummed softly trying to calm his brother.

"Peter, come on little brother, calm down. Your going to make yourself sick with the way your thoughts are going. I know that being an empath means your more emotional but Peter this extreme can't be healthy. Is there something I can do to help you feel safe?"

Peter shook his head in the negative.

Nathan just frowned then got an idea.

"Would you like to hear about your friends?"

"NATHAN! How could you think hearing about their torture and deaths will help?" snapped Peter.

"Peter, calm down right now! I don't know where you got the idea of that I tortured and killed all your friends but that's not true. Mohinder is just fine, he's been living with Sylar for the last year. I'll admit I was a bit jealous for a while because he got Mohinder and I was still without you. But don't worry, it's all okay now. And Mohinder is treated very nicely, he even has his own lab connected to their bedroom. Mohinder has been much happier now that Sylar doesn't need to keep killing to get powers, the person he killed wasn't an empath but something similar, so he just has to touch the person now and he gets their powers, like you, Peter. He was really happy the day he got the invisibility power."

"Is Claude okay?" asked Peter his head whipping up to stare at Nathan.

"Is that the man's name? I didn't realize you knew him. But yes he's fine. I have him working with Noah Bennet. They apparently knew each other a few years ago and after a few arguments were very pleased to be working together again. They help Matt Parkman with security. Really, Peter, things aren't as bad as some of the press wants the world to think. Later, when your stronger, I'll show you what I mean. But first I want you concentrate on gaining weight and getting healthy again. You look almost anorexic, Peter, and that is not a good look for you. I'll even make you a deal, when you've gained 5lbs I'll let you plan a lunch and invite the friends you wish."

"Really? Anyone I want?" said Peter.

"Yes but first you have to gain that weight, okay?" said Nathan hugging his little brother to him.

"Right," said Peter looking down at his hands again. In a way, Nathan was right to use the term anorexic with Peter. It wasn't there yet, but ever since he started really feeling his empathic abilities his emotions have been tied to his appetite. And unless there was someone to force Peter to eat most of the time he just forgot about it.

"Oh Peter, I really do want you to be happy," said Nathan.

Peter didn't respond but finally let himself fall into the much needed sleep.

* * *

End Part 1 


End file.
